Known in the art are dividers for foldable cardboard boxes formed by assemblies of sheets or strips provided with complementary cuts for slotting in the intercrossed sheets. In these known embodiments, only some of the sheets are glued to an internal side of the box; the other sheets are attached only to those which are glued to the box, but are not themselves attached to it.
These dividers are configured in such a way that they are folded at the same time as the box, though the fact that not all the sheets are attached to the sides thereof provokes that the divider moves out of its correct position, which creates difficulties for folding and unfolding it.
Another type of known divider is made up of a plurality of cardboard sheets provided with cutting lines and folding lines which serve to form flaps and strips in directions perpendicular to the flaps, those of one sheet being glued to those of the sheet immediately adjacent to it, so that they can be folded and unfolded at will, while the strips of the sheets situated at the ends of the assembly are glued to the sides of the box.
Although these dividers have advantages over the traditional dividers formed by sheets or strips with cuts to slot them into intercrossed position, they are rather slow to manufacture and the process must be implemented using precut sheets which are later submitted to a process of die-cutting, folding and gluing. The known dividers are usually formed from ridged cardboard sheets whose rigidity prevents feed from bobbins, for which reason supply must be implemented, as stated above, in the form of precut sheets, which means that the entire manufacturing process cannot be implemented continuously.